The Devil's Waltz
Mina has a “perplexing” dream about Grayson, in which he comes into her room and tries to tell her marrying Jonathan would be a mistake. Lucy wakes her as Mina and Grayson start having sex. Tonight is the engagement party, but Mina’s dream has her confused. Jonathan doesn’t help when he won’t talk to her about final preparations for the party, and she is concerned that he has disinvited all his old newspaper friends. Jonathan gets mad, saying he is moving up and has to lose friends. Jonathan has been doing some digging and found evidence that Shaw was taking bribes from arms manufacturers. He tries to present this to Grayson, who doesn’t want to hear it. He is far more concerned about the fact that Renfield has been missing for nine hours, but he doesn’t want the authorities involved. Jonathan promises to look into it. Outside the metallurgy, Jonathan finds Renfield’s notebook, which he returns to Grayson. Grayson pulls out his mad vampire skillz to follow the scent on the notebook. He finds Renfield being savagely tortured in the basement of the metallurgy. The torturer has only one question for Renfield, which he steadfastly refuses to answer, no matter what the torture: who does Grayson love? Grayson appears on an upper balcony and Renfield begins to laugh. His laughter continues as Grayson savagely kills all his torturers. Rescuing Renfield causes Grayson’s appearance at the engagement party to be delayed. Jonathan apologizes to Mina for “forgetting who he was” but quickly leaves her to go socialize with Browning, Davenport, and other members of the Order - who are considering asking Jonathan to join. This suits Lucy just fine, for it gives her more time to dote over Mina. Grayson finally arrives - after whispers amongst the guests about both his and Renfield’s whereabouts - and he toasts the happy couple. Then Jonathan says a few words. He doesn’t know how to thank Mr. Grayson for hosting this extravagant party, so he gives him the most precious thing he can think of: the first dance with Mina. The two engage in a stiff, uncomfortable waltz, but as they whirl, they relax. He pulls her closer; she drops her skirt in favor of putting an arm around him. They grow closer still, with each cupping the other’s head. From opposite ends of the ballroom, Lucy and Jonathan take notice. Jonathan cuts in, but Grayson is in a haze, thinking he is dancing with his wife, so he is surprised when Jonathan taps him on the shoulder - and slits his neck. Not really; it is all in Grayson’s head. He relinquishes Mina to her fiancé. As the party ends and guests go their separate ways, Browning believes that the ashes Jayne delivered were not “the old one’s” or at least not the old one he seeks. Again his suspicions return to Grayson, which Jayne finds preposterous. Browning chastises her for being blinded by her lust. Yup, everyone knows. Meanwhile, Lucy stomps home and collapses onto the stairs in tears. Earlier in the episode, Mina discreetly told Lucy about her dream, and a spark of hope lit up in Lucy’s eye when Mina let it slip that her naughty dream was not about Jonathan. But after watching Mina and Grayson dance, it was pretty obvious the dream wasn’t about her, either. Also: Van Helsing and Grayson use a vampire that Grayson created to test his sunlight vaccine. They defibrillate the vampire, and once her heart starts beating, inject her with the serum and open up the window. She seems fine - at first. After a minute or two, her foot lights on fire, and it is mere moments before the rest of her goes up in flames as well. Grayson is getting very anxious about this cure, as London society is starting to whisper about the fact that he is never seen in the daylight. As Grayson tends to Renfield’s wounds, we get a flashback as to how the two first met. It was on a train in America. Renfield was a bartender; Grayson was there to try to force a deal with a wealthy landowner who had ignored Grayson’s many inquiries when they came through his offices. Renfield speaks up about tax liabilities Grayson may face if the landowner agrees to the purchase, and as he serves Grayson a drink, he whispers that these men mean to kill him. The landowner and his goons attack, but they go for Renfield first. Grayson uses this opportunity to attack, and he kills all three men. Renfield sees very little of what happens, only drips and drabs as he drifts in and out of consciousness. Grayson later insists on employing Renfield. He is a lawyer who joined a firm in the south, but a client took exception to his race, beat him mercilessly, and had him arrested for being black (or something like that). After he was left penniless and alone. Grayson feels a kinship; he knows what it is like to live as an outsider. Renfield insists that he will only work for someone who trusts him completely, and Grayson swears he will tell him all his secrets. - See more at: http://www.fearnet.com/news/review/tv-recap-dracula-episode-105-devils-waltz#sthash.Yd7BR2FE.dpuf